Wicked Moonlight
by The Obsidian Ink
Summary: Darkness. Turmoil. Unbidden thoughts and the odd laugh that reeks of death.


Wicked Moonlight

The muffled, choked sounds of death lingered in the still air, ruby red splashes painted the walls, and the floor, and the ceiling. Outside though, not even a moth stirred the silent street, he could feel the tension and the frail night waiting to brighten into day. Eyes, tinged red around their cerulean depths, blinked and widened in the shadows. His body shuddered, hands pressed to a mouth bright red, arms held tight to a chest that seemed to heave as he tried to control it. But he had no control over his other half, and unbidden, his shaking fingers left his mouth and racked down the sides of his face. Nails stained scarlett left deep marks in his cheeks but he barely noticed as his lips parted, revealing teeth equally as crimson.

A giggle slipped past his lips, and he clapped his hands back over them, holding tight even as he wanted to let go. Blue eyes rolled left and right. The shadows cast over his face left him seeming more dreadful than he was, left him seeming more animalistic than he truly was. But he could only control it for so long.

The rising pressure built deep in his chest, then his throat, until the laughter spilled from his mouth in a torrent of unbridled triumph and spastic glee. His laugh filled the silence until the air itself seemed to quake. He could feel his control slipping further away, and soon he would be the one locked away, and The Other would be free. The Other, was not as compassionate as he himself was, and he would not hesitate to kill if the opportunity arose.

He stretched out his arms, his lips pressed tightly together, and then he uncurled his large frame and stood with a barely suppressed groan. His muscles protested but he staggered away from the wall, resolutely making his way to the window. It was closed, his large hands unlatched he hook and he tried to heave it up. But he was fighting himself, part of him now wanted to turn back, but the other half wanted to get away. He snarled quietly, but it was The Other that made his lips part and the jagged teeth grow longer as the sound rippled up this throat.

The window slammed opened and he tottered back slightly, feigning off The Other's control as he threw himself out into the cool night air. But as he landed heavily on the grass below he knew he had made a mistake. The clouds parted, seemed to flow away from the moon with liquid movements, they no longer swathed his only dreaded hate.

A smile curled his lips, put a glint in his eyes, lifted his nose and sniffed the air. Obscene, chaotic and tangled thoughts filtered through to him as The Other took control. Thoughts of red and screaming and chasing. The thoughts floating like feathers through an open window, bringing with them such hunger, hate and sadistic amusement that he could feel his mind retreating even farther back, where there was nothing but silence.

He stood.

The laughter was now loud enough to make dogs bark and cats hiss, and lights began to flicker on in the houses surrounding him. But he walked down the street, leaping over the fence with lithe movements and skipped over the pavement and onto the dreary road. He clutched his aching heart with clawed hands, abruptly hunching over so that his snickering amusement was aimed at his feet.

Pain blossomed through his chest, and his claws convulsed, tearing into his skin. He lifted his face to the moon, gasping, chest heaving and eyes widening impossibly wide. It seemed as if his body exploded, but was then replaced with a new form and a wolf was standing in the street. It was larger than a normal wolf, and its eyes seemed to glow such a bright blue, as it raised a long, pointed head, its chest rumbled. A growl trickled out between lethal fangs and seemed to drip to the ground at its feet. But then it sneezed and a sound rippled from tail to head before emerging as a sly chuckle.

It lowered its head, gazing at the houses lined with foul smelling flowers and picket fences. The wolf padded on heavy paws a the house, its stomach rumbling with hunger and its mouth twitching in anticipation.

The wolf's eyes danced in the wicked moonlight.


End file.
